


Primeras impresiones

by smileinlove



Series: My(love)strade [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: #flash fiction fun, #mystrade flash fiction, #mystrade monday, @mystradepromptsandscenarios, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Johnlock - Freeform, Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Johnstrade, Mystrade Monday Prompts, Romance, mystrade
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29779521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileinlove/pseuds/smileinlove
Summary: Hay veces en las que hay que empujar un poquito al universo, aunque sea en una pista de atletismo.#26. “I’ll walk you home.” - "Te acompaño a casa".
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: My(love)strade [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018003
Kudos: 2





	Primeras impresiones

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes pertenecen a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la adaptación de la BBC.  
> ¡Disfruten!

El Sol brillaba en lo más alto. Se quitó el sudor de la frente y se apoyó en las rodillas. La pista de atletismo le deslumbraba y se tapó con el dorso, entre exhalaciones.

—Buena carrera —la voz le sobresaltó. Pudo distinguir una mano. Se limpió en el pantalón y se impulsó con ella. Un chico con la ropa empapada le cautivó—. Soy Greg.

—Myc… Mycroft. Te veo más entero que yo.

—La práctica. Estás un poco rojo. ¿Quieres _aftersun_?

—No me ducho aquí —carraspeó.

—Te entiendo. Las duchas públicas tampoco son mi división. Si quieres te acompaño a casa, tengo la moto ahí detrás —señaló con la cabeza—. Y casco de reserva —Mycroft se le quedó mirando y apretó los labios.

***

John llegó de clase destrozado y se metió en la ducha. El albornoz se sentía tan bien después de un nefasto día en urgencias. _La gente debería dejar de fiarse de internet para el sexo_ , pensó mientras se tiraba en plancha sobre la cama. Abrió el cajón de la ropa interior y sacó una nota:

_Te debo uno. Luego te cuento._

Escuchó rápidos pasos tras la puerta. Cuando sacó la cabeza, solo pudo ver un paraguas escabullirse. El silbido de la tetera le hizo ir a la cocina. Radiante como una mañana de verano se encontraba su compañero.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Greg.

—Solo estoy merendando —John negó.

***

Inmerso en el microscopio, Sherlock vio la puerta abrirse con sigilo en el reflejo de la lente. Despeinado y con la camisa por fuera del jersey, Mycroft dejó el paraguas en la entrada, evitando cruzar la mirada.

—Solo estoy yo. ¿Le has mencionado ya tu miedo al compromiso? —Dijo sin volverse.

—No ha salido el tema. ¿Quién quiere algo serio el primer día?

***

Con los pies sobre la mesa y el té en los labios, Greg intentaba ver el baloncesto. Los ojos inquisidores de John causaban interferencias. Se movió en el sillón, pero era como uno de esos cuadros que te siguen allá adonde vas.

—Así que estudia para policía. ¿Qué casualidad, no?

Le ignoró de nuevo y se levantó a por comida. Su deseo se desvaneció con el eco del frigorífico. Cerró la puerta y se quedó unos segundos mirando la foto pegada en ella. Un año ya desde que compartían piso. En la imagen, con el pelo de punta y una sonrisa boba, le echaba el brazo por encima a un John recién afeitado. Se giró para volver a ver el partido. Una cara a centímetros de la suya le hizo enmudecer del susto.

—Buenos tiempos.

—Es un buen tipo, John.

—Entonces saldrá en el listado de solicitudes.

***

Lo positivo de unos padres con trabajo nocturno era, al menos para Sherlock, poder comer Fish & Chips sin límite. A su lado, con cara de disgusto, su hermano devoraba una patata frita tras otra.

—¿Y qué harás cuando te descubra? —Preguntó sin mirarle.

—No volveré por allí —se llevó otra patata a la boca.

—Oh, hermano. Conociéndote, seguro que le has dado tu número.

El teléfono sonó con la patata aún en los labios. Tres tonos, cuatro, cinco.

***

Al otro lado, Greg puso el altavoz. De él salían multitud de sonidos ininteligibles. Al primer golpe contra algo de madera, John se sobresaltó. Tras unos segundos en silencio, Greg se disponía a colgar cuando le paró.

_Ven solo a las 22:00 a Diana of the Treetops, en St James’ Park._

_Eso es Green Park._

***

La noche ya había caído y el frío mantenía los paseos a raya. Junto a la fuente, encontró Mycroft su reflejo acompañado.

—Alguien te ha magullado la cara.

—No has visto al otro —masculló.

A unos metros de allí, tras una pequeña arboleda, John observaba la conversación agazapado. Unos pies se colocaron al lado.

—Te apuesto una cena.

—Vaya, el chico que confundió el parque.

—Técnicamente es una expansión… ¿Qué? —John le levantó la barbilla.

—Te curaré el labio.

—No tengo tiempo para… Ah, que vienes con botiquín.

Ahora ignorados por su público, los minutos pasaban y la voluntad de romper el silencio parecía cada vez más lejana. Fue cuando Greg dio un paso hacia atrás que Mycroft lo dio al frente.

—Lo siento.

—Me mentiste a la cara —ante el dedo acusador no obtuvo respuesta—. Eres un cobarde y no puedo perdonarte. —Se dio la vuelta y caminó despacio. Cuando llegó al límite de la carretera, paró en seco. Con el bullicio de los locales cercanos, cerró los puños y tomó aliento.

—La única forma —dijo elevando la voz— sería empezar de cero. Y eso es imposible. Adiós, Mycroft.

Allí se quedó, con el rostro desolado y los pies en el mismo sitio desde la primera palabra, inmerso en la soledad londinense. Sin embargo, dos guardianes seguían escondidos. Una hoja rebelde crujió y Mycroft se giró. El espectáculo había terminado.

—Hora de invitarte —masculló Sherlock. Agarró la mano de John y salieron corriendo.

***

Cuando Sherlock se despertó sobre el mediodía, Mycroft no estaba por allí. Sacó el teléfono para escribir a John y volvió a guardarlo. Así estuvo hasta que la tetera silbó.

En la pista, Greg se afanaba en apurar su récord. El sol seguía siendo abrasador. Levantó la vista alertado por un sonido de nudillos. Una mano se extendía delante de él.

—Soy Mycroft Holmes y he vuelto a colarme en la pista —Greg se propulsó con ella. Después se estrujó las sienes mientras apretaba los ojos. Se pasó la mano por la cara con rudeza y la mantuvo semicerrada sobre la boca, rompiendo en una carcajada.

—Ya puedes respirar —espetó—. Tengo la moto ahí detrás. ¿Te acompaño a casa?

***

_Están aquí. No voy a decirte que tengo los auriculares para no escucharlos. — **JW**_

_¿Eres así de específico con tus pacientes de prácticas? — **SH**_

_Dímelo tú. — **JW**_

_\\*O*/ — **SH**_

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! :D  
> Espero que les haya gustado :)  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
